You are so obessed with the Hunger Games because
by scoobygal
Summary: You can't wait for Mockingjay!  Here's a list to measure how obsessed with The Hunger Games you are.  12 days till Mockingjay!
1. 1 through 20

Hey everyone! In anticipation of August 24th, I decided to create a list to show how obsessed with the Hunger Games we all are. This is inspired by 'You know you're obsessed with Twilight when…' by Number 1- Twilighters. If you like Twilight, check it out, but read this first! Also, if you haven't read The Hunger Games or Catching Fire, first of all, what are you waiting for! And second, you might not want to read this because of spoilers.

Disclaimer: You know full and well I don't own the Hunger Games. I just wish I owned Gale.

You are So obessed with The Hunger Games because…

1. You are counting down the days till Mockingjay.

2. You started counting the days on September 2nd last year.

3. You've read The Hunger Games and Catching Fire too many times to count.

4. You've read scenes from the books instead of studying for a test.

5. You know what every cover means.

6. You squealed like a District One girl when you FINALLY heard the title for the third book.

7. You want to go Cato on anyone who compares The Hunger Games to Twilight.

8. You've fantasized about going into the Hunger Games as a tribute.

9. You have already pre-ordered your copy of Mockingjay.

10. You want to smack Katniss for making us Hunger Game fans go Twilight and making Team Peeta and Team Gale sides. Choose already girl!

11. You know why Katniss didn't give up on feeding her family.

12. You can explain in great detail why Katniss is called Catnip.

13. You can't eat bread without thinking of Peeta.

14. You can't think of snow without associating it with blood.

15. You want to wear Katniss' flame dress for the interviews and twirl around screaming "I'm on FIRE!"

16. You want to be Effie Trinket or Caesar Flickerman for Halloween.

17. You cried when Rue died.

18. You cried harder when you reached the end of Catching Fire.

19. You can write an essay on what mockingjays are, comparing them to jabberjays and describing how they defy the Capitol.

20. You think that August 24th should be a national holiday and that it's a federal crime that your being forced to go to school.

So review and let me know what you think!


	2. 21 through 40

Disclaimer: You know full and well I don't own The Hunger Games. I just wish I owned Gale.

You are SO obsessed with The Hunger Games because…

21. You want to learn to shoot a bow just because Katniss can.

22. You have nightmares of poisonous berries with the face of President Snow forcing themselves down your throat.

23. You freak out every time you think about the wild dogs with Rue's large eyes.

24. You know what I'm referring to when I say 'apple' and 'punch bowl' and start giggling madly.

25. Despite the fact they have awful living conditions, little food, and crummy televisions, you'd give anything to live in District 12, just so you could spy on Gale or Peeta.

26. You wish you could've been Katniss in the scene where she was first cleaning Peeta's leg.

27. You want to go Cato on Suzanne Collins for making you wait so long for Mockingjay.

28. You know every named tribute in the Seventy Fourth Hunger Games, can describe them, and say what District they are from.

29. You automatically know what color eyeliner Cinna uses.

30. You were shocked when you found out Peeta had an artificial leg.

31. You know what Greek myth The Hunger Games based on.

32. If you were stung by a trackerjacker tonight, your hallucination would be Gale or Peeta dying in Mockingjay.

33. You have wished multiple times for grey eyes and black hair.

34. You want to adopt the ugliest yellow cat you can find and name it Buttercup.

35. You started singing "Isn't it Ironic" when the Gamemakers started raining firebombs on Katniss.

36. You have researched Rue's lullaby on Youtube.

37. You wish that Thresh was in the book more, especially because you wanted to see him and Cato battle.

38. You were totally blindsided when you saw Peeta was a part of the Career pack.

39. You know in your heart that Katniss is going to pick Peeta, which pleases you.

40. Because you know Gale belongs with Madge.

WOW! I got a lot of reviews for the first chapter! Yea Hunger Games! Anyway, I'm going to try and update at least once a day till Mockingjay comes out. After that, Fanfiction is going to be a ghost town for a few days, at least in Hunger Games land.

Oh, and the last two reasons are my personal opinion and my obsession. So, no flames, cause you know it's true. And no saying Madge died. You don't know if she died or not.


	3. 41 through 60

**Disclaimer: You know full and well I don't own the Hunger Games. I just wish I owned Gale.**

**This chapter will be mostly about Catching Fire, so if you haven't read it, you don't want to read this. Trust me.**

**You are SO obsessed with The Hunger Games because…**

41. You totally didn't expect Katniss and Peeta to have to participate in the Hunger Games again.

42. You wanted to cheer when Katniss's wedding gown turned into a mockingjay.

43. You started to like Haymitch, or you liked him even more, after he used the force field in his Hunger Games to kill his opponent.

44. He ruined it though when you found out he lied to Katniss about keeping Peeta alive just to help the rebellion.

45. You have argued with Twilight fans that Finnick Odair is hotter than Edward Cullen. You won, too.

46. You knew long before Katniss that the arena was a clock.

47. You wanted to go Cato on the guards who attacked Cinna in front of Katniss.

48. You also wanted to go Cato on Head Peacekeeper Thread for whipping Gale so much.

49. Enobaria from District Two reminds you of real vampires.

50. Mags is the coolest old woman ever and you wish she was your grandma.

51. Though she's probably dead, you're holding out hope that Johanna is alive, because you laughed so hard every time she spoke.

52. You actually thought Katniss was pregnant for a minute. Admit it. Peeta is a better liar than Haymitch.

53. You jumped up and down with excitement when Katniss shot her final arrow into the force field, destroying the arena and starting the rebellion.

54. You think that District Thirteen is almost as bad as the Capitol for hiding out underground for so many years.

55. You laughed so hard at the idea of Brutus and Katniss aligning, you cried.

56. You have often wondered why President Snow smells like blood and roses.

57. You wanted Katniss to find out Foxface's name during the Victor's Tour. She found out the name of the District One boy she killed. She should have ended our agony and found out Foxface's name.

58. You find it funny that Katniss can't find any hidden talent that doesn't involve hunting.

59. You can't wait to find out if Bonnie and Twill from District Eight made it to District Thirteen.

60. You wanted to cry when Katniss and Finnick were being tortured by the jabberjays. Especially since it's foreshadowing to what they'll face in Mockingjay, since they won't know what has happened to the one they love the most.

**Thanks for all my reviews everyone! Only TWELVE DAYS LEFT TILL MOCKINGJAY! Scream like a Hunger Games crazed Capitol person with me. AAAHHHHHH!**


End file.
